


CONFESSION

by Arthi_97



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne of Tarth is the Best, Caring, Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fix-It, Game of Thrones Alternate Season 08, Game of Thrones Fix-It, Holding Hands, Implied Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister Lives, Jaime Lannister Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pregnant Brienne of Tarth, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthi_97/pseuds/Arthi_97
Summary: Jaime sat alone on the ramparts of Winterfell thinking about the smile on Brienne's face when he knighted her. He should have done that a long time ago. The words of Catelyn Stark was the truth."She is a truer knight than anybody in the whole freaking world!"
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	CONFESSION

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, hope you'll like this story. Even in lockdown, I'm still awfully busy with my research paper and the only reason for me to not be able to post regularly. I'm still not over the fact that they totally destroyed Jaime's character and tried to fix-it of some sorts. I really don't believe him to be that idiot of a character. I promise I'll post another one shot for you lovely fans all over the world to relax and enjoy in this quarantine.

Jaime sat alone on the ramparts of Winterfell thinking about the smile on Brienne's face when he knighted her. He should have done that a long time ago. The words of Catelyn Stark was the truth.

" _She is a truer knight than anybody in the whole freaking world!"_

After a few more moments of reminiscing, he realized that this might be his last night on earth and might not ever get the chance to tell her about how he feels. So, he got up to find her.

Jaime went to her room. He was damn nervous, but he knew there was no backing out now. So, he knocked on her door. A few moments later, she opened. She was clad only in her shirt and breeches.

_"Ser Jaime!"_ she greeted.

_"Ser Brienne!"_ he replied with a proud smile.

He seemed to have lost his speech as soon as he saw her without armor. She was a maiden and a warrior through and through.

"This night might be our last night on this earth." he spoke softly.

_"I never had a chance to thank you for whatever you've done for me. You gave me an armor, a priceless sword and now you've made me a knight. You have fulfilled every one of my dreams. I was never a Lady but now at least I'll die a knight."_ She said a little breathless and her eyes filled with tears.

Jaime couldn't resist the urge to comfort her and hold her. So, he reached out and cupped her cheeks and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. She stiffened at her touch making him think that he might have made a mistake.

But he couldn't die before telling her, so he composed himself and whispered, _"You are the only true friend, I ever had. I trusted you with my darkest secrets. Whenever I'm near you, I want to be better for you. You are my lady and my knight and always will be. I did not jump into the bear pit, unarmed just out of honor. Every time we said goodbye, a part of my heart broke. I know you don't deserve an old cripple like me, but Gods know how much I love you."_

She stared at him, _"Don't you dare mock me, Ser Jaime!"_ She thought how could he make such a cruel joke on her expense and was a bit offended.

She realized then that she'd been a fool to have believed Jaime Lannister was any different than all the men who treated her brutally. He'd never love her and surely this was just a jest or because it was just some fleeting moment because everyone was on the verge of death and frankly she was his only friend up North apart from Tyrion. But, when she looked at him, there was no sign of any kind of lie reflecting in his dazzling emeralds which made her confused. 

_"I'd never! I wish I could take all the cruel words I said to you when I was being an asshole, but that was only to mask my true feelings for you. You of all people know that how stupid I am. I came to Winterfell not because it was the right thing to do, but because of you, the only woman I love! I couldn't let you fight those monsters alone while I sit safely in King's Landing."_

_"Ah!" He exclaimed, "I wish I could write about you in the Book of Knights of Westeros."_ He sighed.

However, Brienne was still a bit unsure but didn't shy away when he embraced her. Jaime couldn't resist anymore and he pulled her into a kiss. It was gentle, like those she read in books about knight and their maidens. She hesitantly kissed back and Jaime held her like she was the only anchor that was keeping him steady. She melted into his sweet kiss. When he pulled back, they rested their foreheads together and she reveled in the situation. She never thought an ugly beast like her would be kissed and loved by the man she loved. They smiled.

But his smile faltered and he said, _"My Lady, I won't do anything to sully your honor, because if I don't survi...."_

_"Jaime!!"_ She cut him, _"Don't you dare say that. You are not dying on my watch. You promised to write about me, remember. You can't die."_

She couldn't think of his death when she finally got his love and love him back freely. She wouldn't let the gods snatch away their happiness so soon. He smiled and kissed her again.

Brienne guided Jaime to the bed and they laid down. Jaime stroked her pale blonde hair and planted occasional kisses.

_"I wish we could settle somewhere peaceful after all this madness."_

_"But..."_ She tried to speak but Jaime beat her to it.

_"No buts... I want to marry you and my fighting days are over, Wench."_ He declared.

She stared at him wide-eyed, blush creeping up her pale white cheeks, _"You want to marry me?"_

_"Why, yes that is eventually the case after a Knight professes his love for his Lady."_ Jaime teased but insecurity crept up again.

Will she, the Heir to Tarth and now a knight would want to marry an old cripple like him who has nothing to offer. But, she quickly quenched his insecurity by kissing him fiercely. He was overjoyed and was surprised when Brienne teased him for the first time, since they met years ago in that filthy prison of Robb Stark.

_"And how many children do you propose we'll have?"_ She asked.

_"Ten!"_ He replied too innocently.

_"What? Are you crazy Jaime?"_ She replied shocked but couldn't try to hide her smile.

_"_ Why? _It is possible."_ He replied.

_"No, I can't have more than two."_

_"Seven."_

_"Two."_

_"Five."_

_"Two"_

_"Four."_

_"Two."_

They debated and laughed and playfully bickered for some time but finally he relented.

_"Fine, as you wish, Wench."_ Jaime said dejectedly.

_"Oh! Jaime, it's not that bad. But we really should rest now."_ Brienne pushed his hairs from his forehead and kissed him there. 

Jaime never felt so cared for in his whole life. Cersei would always take but he knew Brienne would give him everything she has. She might be stubborn but she was beautiful and caring from her heart. Now, that he finally got her to himself, he vowed never to leave her again in a million years. However, eventually, they slept together holding and comforting each other for whatever time they had before the battle. Both of them dreamt about a beautiful life with their children ofcourse not the horde Jaime had dreamt of.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year later, Jaime Lannister sat alone in his solar trying to write something. He was struggling with his left hand, when his wife came in, her belly swollen with their twins.

_"What are you doing, Husband?"_ Brienne asked giving him a kiss.

_"I promised you that I'd write about you in the Book of Knights."_ Replied Jaime after he broke the kiss with a sweet smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Some comments and kudos won't hurt. Love you guys!  
> \--- Arthita


End file.
